What if Sam Interrupted
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Sam was transferred to another facility?  Chapter 6 of 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

What if Sam was transferred to another facility?

A/N Bobby is not in a wheelchair in this story because I didn't want him to be

The doctor walked into Sam's room where he was strapped down to the bed. "Sam, I warned you if there was another outburst, I would have to send you to a facility that will not be so lenient.

"Please, give me another chance," Sam asked, half-heartedly. After what Dean had said to him, he didn't really care. He wanted to be sent away from him.

"No. Your transfer is ready. We're going to sedate you so we can put a straitjacket on you."

Sam sighed as a needle was injected into him. Ah, the nice colors again. He smiled as they undid his restraints, put the straitjacket on and led him out to the van. He was glad to be putting as much distance between him and his brother. How dare he blame everything on him? Dean had broken the first seal. He never took any of the blame.

SSS

Dean wondered what was going on. He was seeing things. Sam was flipping out. That was too much of a coincidence. He went to see Martin.

"Where's Sam?" Martin asked.

"Lock down," Dean replied, remembering Sam's crazy outburst earlier in the day room. He didn't know who Sam thought he was fighting, but it looked pretty intense.

"What?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, we're both going crazy," Dean said. "I think crazy is the clue."

"What do you mean?"

"This wraith we're hunting must be making us go crazy. How would it do that?" Dean asked.

"Well, there is lore that says a wraith can affect your mind through a touch or saliva," Martin said.

"Wendy," Dean said, thinking back. "She kissed both me and Sam. Let's go."

"I can't go," Martin protested.

"You have to. I'm in no shape to do this myself," Dean said, darting looks around the room. They were being watched. He knew it.

Martin sighed. He realized he was going to have to come out of retirement, briefly anyway. He and John had hunted together for years. He couldn't leave his son hanging. "OK."

They walked down the hall towards Wendy's room. "What are you doing?" Martin asked. Dean was walking strangely.

"I can't step on any of the lines. They're land mines, the building will blow up."

Martin rolled his eyes. He had spent the last five years living among crazy people, but Dean seemed over-the-top.

They opened Wendy's door and saw the nurse hovering over. She turned around.

"It's you," Dean said in surprise.

"That's right, Sugar," she smiled. She lunged at Dean. Martin took the letter opener Sam had handed him the other day and plunged it into the wraith. She screamed and sizzled. Dean immediately regained his senses.

"You have to get Sam and get out of here," Martin said, knowing that the scream would attract security. A murdered nurse was bound to make security beefed up.

"I don't know exactly where he is," Dean fretted.

"I'll show you where they stash the violent patients for transfer," Martin said.

"Transfer?"

"Yes, they don't keep violent patients here. As soon as they find out you murdered the nurse, you'll be out of here, too. You guys gotta leave tonight."

They reached the padded cell that Martin thought Sam would be in. Dean picked the lock. The room was empty. "Where is he?" Dean asked.

"Already transferred?"

"How can we find out?" Dean asked.

"Front office."

They snuck over to the office, ducking past the guards that were milling around, looking for them. "Here's Sam's file. He's been transferred to Forest Glen. Let's get out of here, and figure out how to rescue Sam later," Dean said.

"I'm not leaving," Martin said. He didn't think he could function out there anymore. It was scary out there. He could hurt someone again.

"You can't stay here. You weren't in your room when they searched. They'll transfer you out, maybe even put you in jail. You'll be fine," Dean said quickly.

"If Martin wouldn't come of his own accord now, Dean wouldn't be able to help him. Sam was his first priority."

"Fine," Martin said. He knew Dean was right. They slipped past the guards and ran the two miles to where Dean had left his car. Martin was huffing and puffing pretty heavily by the time they got there.

SSS

Sam's drugs had worn off by the time he arrived at Forest Glen. He felt differently than he had when he left the other asylum. He wasn't sure how, though. He could still remember those awful things Dean said to him. "Leave me alone," Sam yelled as hands reached to bring him out of the van. He kicked and struggled.

When they finally got him inside, the doctor came out. "Looks like you'll have to be kept heavily medicated," the doctor noted.

"I checked myself in voluntarily. I want to leave," Sam said. He knew his rights.

"Once you turned violent, you lost the right to do that," the doctor said. "Your last doctor declared you to be a danger to yourself and society."

"I want a lawyer," Sam said. Having a pre-law education sometimes came in handy.

"Sure, we'll have one here tomorrow morning," the doctor lied. His job was to help people and in his opinion the courts just got in the way. He never reported when his patients did something illegal and he never helped them to get out before they were ready. He decided when they were ready for discharge and nobody else. He had already decided that this patient would need to be heavily medicated for his own good. By tomorrow morning, he would forget that he had ever wanted a lawyer.


	2. Therapy Session

Dean and Martin headed to Bobby's. Dean needed to do some research on this Forest Glen place. Security, floor plans, any way to infiltrate, that sort of thing.

"Hey, Dean. Where's Sam?" Bobby asked when they pulled up and he noticed the passenger wasn't Sam.

"In a mental hospital called Forest Glen," Dean answered.

"Is that Martin?" Bobby asked, when Dean was out of the car. The whole hunting world knew about Martin's breakdown. He was considered untrustworthy and unreliable. Nobody knew if he would go crazy again in the middle of a hunt.

"Yeah. He'll be fine," Dean said, reading Bobby's mind. "He really helped with the asylum hunt. He actually saved my life."

"Well, I guess we owe him one, then," Bobby said, grudgingly. "Why is he still sitting in the car?"

Dean knocked on the glass. Martin jumped and got out. "Sorry, I was just thinking. Hey, Bobby," Martin said and looked down on the ground. He was going to be uncomfortable around hunters. He figured they pretty much all knew what he had done.

"So, what happened with Sam?" Bobby asked as the three of them headed into the house.

"The wraith made us go crazy and Sam got a little violent. They transferred him to a high security place."

"That's not good," Bobby pointed out.

"Really? Good thing you told me that. I was going to celebrate," Dean said.

"No, you weren't," Martin said, confused.

Dean rolled his eyes. He had noticed that Martin seemed to have lost the concept of sarcasm. Bobby booted up his computer and they began to research everything they could about Forest Glen and its employees.

SSS

The head doctor walked into Sam's room in the morning. Sam was groggy from all the drugs he was on.

"How are we today, Sam?"

"Tired," Sam said. He wasn't completely sure, but he thought something was wrong. He realized what it was. "My name is Alex."

"Eddie and Alex Van Halen. A little obvious for pseudonyms don't you think?"

"It is a weird coincidence. Did you get a lawyer for me?"

"Well, Sam, I ran your fingerprints. You're Sam Winchester. You're supposed to be dead, and you're wanted for a string of violent crimes. Do you want a lawyer and go to jail, or do you want to stay here and get better?"

"Stay here?" Sam asked.

"That's what I thought. Here are your meds for today," the doctor said, holding him two pills. After he had found out about Sam's past, he thought he needed drugs even more. This one was truly dangerous.

"I don't want them," Sam said. "Besides, I'm still in the straitjacket."

"Oh, yes, well open up."

Sam clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away. He felt like a difficult two year old, but he didn't want to be drugged up all the time.

"Sam, you can open your mouth, or we can inject you. It's up to you, but know that you are going to get these drugs in your system one way or another. If you choose the injection, I will double the dose." That was a lie, but the doctor figured it would get cooperation. He was right. Sam opened his mouth and the doctor placed the pill on Sam's tongue and gave him a drink of water. "Swallow."

Sam swallowed because he had no choice. If he spit it out he would just end up with more drugs, and his mouth was full of water, so he had to do something.

"Good boy. Let's start your first session."

Sam was already starting to feel loopy from the drugs. "Can I lie down?"

"After you answer ten questions truthfully." The doctor never gave anything without the patient earning it. He needed to make sure the patients did everything they were told. Of course, Sam wouldn't have much choice in the matter. The pills he had been given were going to make him very weak and meek. They would weaken his body and his mind would be slowed to the point that he wouldn't even think to lie. It was the next best thing to truth serum, if not quite as effective.

"Question number 1. When arrested, why do you and your brother try to absolve yourself of guilt by saying that you're fighting monsters?"

"Because it's the truth."

OK, obviously it wasn't true, but it was clear that Sam thought it was. That was interesting. He was dealing with massive delusions.

"Question number 2. When and how did you first find out that monsters exist?"

"When I was 8 years old, I found my father's journal and read it. It was all about how he hunted monsters. I confronted my brother and he said it was all true."

So, it was a whole family delusion. This poor kid never had a chance. He was going to fix him and he hoped that someday the father and brother would end up here, too, so he could help them.

"Question number 3. Why do you fight monsters?"

"My father made me. But he was right. We need to save people."

Interesting. They were on a crusade to save people. He wondered what had brought that on.

"Question number 4. How did your father find out about monsters?" He wasn't sure Sam would even know the answer to this.

"When I was a baby my mother died. Her stomach was slit and she was burned alive on the ceiling. My dad went to a psychic and he found out that something supernatural killed her. He decided to become a hunter to get revenge."

Burning on the ceiling? Impossible. He wondered if the father had killed the mother because she was having an affair. He then made up the monsters in his mind because he couldn't deal with the guilt. The need for revenge could have been a need to punish himself.

"Question number 5. Did he ever find what killed your mother?"

"Yes, it was a demon. My brother killed it about a year after my dad died. But my dad knew about it because he climbed out of Hell when it happened."

That was a lot to take in. But he still hadn't gotten to the root of his father's delusion. If he was going to help Sam, that was key.


	3. Plans

"Question number 6. Why did the demon kill your mother?"

"It was all about me. The demon wanted me to lead an army of demons. My mother's death was all my fault."

So, the father blamed the son for his mother's death. A baby. The doctor felt even more compassion for the poor young man sitting in front of him.

"Question number 7. What was your relationship with your father like?"

"We fought a lot. He wanted to control me. He wanted me to live a life of hunting. I didn't want that. But, he really just wanted to protect me."

He had read in Sam's file that he had gone away to Stanford until his girlfriend had died in a fire, not unlike his mother. He wondered if his father had done that to get him back? He also wondered if Sam was abused. He knew a lot of abuse victims fooled themselves into thinking that abuser was just doing it for his or her own good.

"Question number 8. Who was responsible for your girlfriend's death?"

"The demon killed her, too. So, ultimately it was my fault." Sam pictured Jessica. He hadn't thought about her for a while. It made him feel guilty. When she had first died, he hadn't gone five minutes without thinking about her. Now, he could go for weeks without her popping into his mind. Someday, she might be gone completely. That made him sad.

The doctor wondered if Sam killed Jessica or if his father did it. Sam certainly felt guilty. That much was obvious. But, if his father had killed her in order to control him, then Sam would most certainly carry the weight of that responsibility.

"Question number 9. If your father wanted to protect you, why did he let you around monsters. That doesn't make sense."

Sam considered that. The doctor was right. If you wanted to protect someone you didn't thrown them into the lion's den. "I don't know."

This was good. He was getting through his walls. Making Sam come face to face with his delusions. How they were wrong. What would his last question for today be?

"Question number 10. What is your relationship with your brother like?"

"He's disappointed in me. He thinks I've betrayed him. He's right. I really messed up."

Once again, the doctor's heart broke. He wished he had gotten to him 10 or 15 years sooner. Maybe he could have had that normal life with Jessica. But, there was no reason he couldn't have it soon. Not with Jessica, of course. But it sounded like he needed to get to the brother too. Dean might kill Sam. Sam seemed to think that Dean was angry with him and the doctor was pretty sure that Dean had a controlling relationship with Sam. If Sam didn't obey, Dean probably punished him. Sooner or later, someone usually ended up dead in a relationship like that. He let Sam go to bed, and headed back to his office to prepare his notes and questions for tomorrow.

SSS

"This ain't going to be easy," Bobby said. They had managed to obtain floor plans, personnel records, and security practices from the hospital.

"When is anything ever easy?" Dean countered.

"Dean, I don't think it's possible," Martin chimed in.

"We're not going to leave him there to rot for the rest of his life," Dean yelled.

"I'm out of this," Martin said, and ran out of the house. He wasn't going to risk anything as chancy as this. He had decided with what happened that he was never going to do anything risky ever again. He had taken ten hunters into a bad situation.. They had been fighting vampires in a dark building. The vampires had all managed to sneak out, while he and the other hunters had decapitated themselves. He had been the only one to walk out alive. He had nightmares about that every night.

"Good riddance," Dean said under his breath. If it hadn't been for Martin and his stupid hunt, they wouldn't be in this mess. Martin always walked away while others paid the price. Why hadn't he remembered that in time?

SSS

"Ready for our second session?" the doctor asked.

"Can I get this straitjacket off?" Sam asked.

"If you take your pills without complaint."

Sam nodded. It was more important to get the stupid jacket off. The deal completed, the doctor began his next set of questions.

"Question 1. Has Dean ever hurt you?"

"Yes." Sam didn't want to elaborate. He wouldn't betray Dean like that. Dean had never meant to hurt him and it was usually brought on by Sam's own actions.

The doctor was gladdened by this response. Maybe Sam's delusions were breaking down.

"Question 2. Was Dean happy when Jessica died and you were rejoined the family?"

"Yes," Sam whispered. He had always known that a part of Dean was glad that Jess had died, but he had never been willing to admit that even to himself because then he would have to hate Dean.

This was going much better than the doctor had hoped. Sam was making remarkable progress.

"Question 3. You said yesterday that Dean was disappointed in you. What did you do that disappointed him?"

"I chose a demon over him. She tricked me into drinking demon blood and I killed this other demon and started the Apocalypse."

Hmm. Maybe the delusions weren't completely gone.

"Question 4. Do you agree that you are completely responsible for the Apocalypse?"

"No. It was partly Dean's fault, too."

This was interesting. An abused party usually wouldn't find fault with their abuser.

"Question 5. Does Dean take any responsibility for it?"

"No. He told me it was all my fault," Sam said, remembering their last encounter.

Sam seemed to be getting angry. If they could just get beyond the supernatural to what the real world problems were. Of course, this was a shared delusion that went back 20 years. It wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Stockholm Syndrome

"Question 6. Do you and Dean have an equal partnership?"

"No, he acts like he's in charge. He acts like he always needs to save me. He always points out how he's saved me and I owe him." Sam hadn't needed all the guilt of Dean selling his soul for him. Who asked him to?

"Question 7. Does Dean try to control you?"

_You ain't driving this boat. We're not going and that's that._ "Yes."

"Question 8. Is it possible that Dean and your father made up supernatural creatures in order to keep you under their control?"

It certainly sounded like something they would do. "Maybe."

"Question 9. Has Dean ever tried to kill you?"

"Yes," Sam said, remembering the siren.

"What happened?" the doctor asked. He hadn't expected a yes to that .

"He tried to chop me up with an axe because he said I had changed. I wasn't his brother anymore."

"Question 10. Do you want to continue hunting supernatural creatures with Dean?"

"No." Dean was always yelling at him, degrading him. Plus, he had never liked hunting. He really didn't want to do it anymore. He had quit in the first place because he was scared all the time. It was only scarier now. He didn't want the whole weight of the world on his shoulders.

"That's good, Sam. That's enough for today."

SSS

"OK, looks like we've got a plan," Bobby said. It wasn't a good plan, but it could work.

"Let's go," Dean said. The sooner he got Sam back, the better.

SSS

"Here are your pills, Sam."

Sam just reached over and took the pills. He kind of liked them now. They made everything so much clearer. He knew there was no such thing as monsters when he took the pills. How could he have been so stupid for so long? How could he have let his father and brother control him so easily? How could he have not seen the fact that Dean or his father had killed Jessica to get him back?

"Question number 1. Have you ever killed a person because you thought they were a monster?"

Sam hung his head in his hands. He had. Those people were innocent. Someone's Jessica. He couldn't bring himself to answer.

The doctor didn't need an answer. He could see it. He knew that Sam knew what he had done. That was enough for now.

"Question number 2. What would you do if something that you thought was a monster came into the room right now?"

Sam didn't know. He couldn't kill it. It would probably be a person.

The door flung open. " He'd kill it," Dean said. He had a gun pointed at the doctor. "We're taking my brother."

The doctor looked up. This was obviously Dean. He didn't know who the older man was. He thought that the father was dead, but maybe he was wrong. "No, he needs to stay here so I can help him. I can help you, too." He knew how dangerous Dean was. He had killed a whole string of women in St. Louis. But if he could help him, he would have to try.

"I don't need help, buddy." Dean looked at Sam. He looked close to catatonic. "Come on, Sammy."

Sam was shaking. He didn't want to go with Dean. Dean would be pissed that he had realized the truth. He might even kill him. "No," he whispered.

"What?" Dean asked. He wasn't expecting resistance from Sam.

The doctor was worried. Dean was volatile and unpredictable. Right now the doctor's main priority was keeping Sam safe. The doctor started to stand slowly.

"Sit down!" Dean yelled. He couldn't shoot the doctor. He was a human and he probably felt he was doing the right thing, but there was no way he was leaving this place without Sam.

"Don't hurt him," Sam whispered. He wasn't sure that Dean would listen to him.

"I won't," Dean reassured Sam, confused. Sam knew that he wouldn't hurt people. Not unless they were a direct threat.

Sam looked towards the door and saw Bobby. He realized he was in on it, too. It was amazing how many people were in on the plan.

Bobby thought maybe there was some kind of brainwashing going on. The one thing he knew for sure was that this was taking too long. "Sam, we won't hurt the doctor if you come with us." No matter what else, he was sure that Sam's desire to protect innocent people would still be in place. Especially since he had just asked Dean not to hurt the doctor.

"OK," Sam said. He couldn't let anybody else get hurt because of him. The list was too long as it was.

Dean watched as Sam got shakily to his feet. He saw the straitjacket at the foot of the bed.

"Why don't you help the doctor into that straitjacket?" Dean suggested to Sam.

Sam looked at Dean and then down at the gun in his hand. He guessed he had no choice. "I'm sorry," he said to the doctor.

"You don't have to go with them. If you don't cooperate they'll never get out of here with you."

"But they'll hurt you. I can't let anybody else get hurt because of me."

When the jacket was on, Dean stuffed the doctor's handkerchief in his mouth, so he couldn't call for help. He pushed him down on the bed. "Come on, Sam," Dean repeated. He fully expected Sam to come to his senses any moment.

The doctor was shaking his head. Sam decided to walk out of the room with them and then he would make a run for it. He could only pray they wouldn't go back to take it out on the doctor. He preceded them out of the door and when they were about 20 feet away from the now locked door, he bolted. He didn't call for help, though. He didn't want to bring anyone else into it.

Sam was slow because of the pills. Dean was fast. He grabbed Sam. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. Don't hurt me."

"Sammy, I would never hurt you," Dean said, "but we have to hurry." He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him towards the exit that they had cleared a path to.

Sam went along with Dean because he had no choice. If he resisted someone would get hurt. Sam realized that Dean had been telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt _him_. He would take it out on someone else. Then he would let Sam know that it was all his fault that the person had died.


	5. Weekend at Bobby's

Sam fell asleep in the car.

"What's wrong with him, Bobby?"

"I think maybe too many drugs and too many suggestions. He was brainwashed."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well, we'll see how deep it goes when the drugs wear off," Bobby said. Bobby didn't want to say anything, but he thought that Sam would still be pretty much scared of them even when the drugs wore off.

"You're right, he'll be fine when the drugs wear off."

Bobby didn't point out that he hadn't said that. Dean didn't need to worry before they found out exactly what they were dealing with.

SSS

Sam woke up when they reached Bobby's. "Dean, I've been thinking. I'll do whatever you want me to, if you just won't hurt anybody else."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I've never hurt anybody."

"You killed all those women in St. Louis," Sam pointed out.

"That was a shape shifter. You know that. He tried to kill you and I shot him."

"There are no such things as shape shifters. You killed those women and then beat me. You told me that you saved me and I believed you because I couldn't believe that you hurt me. I know the truth. The doctor explained everything to me."

Dean and Bobby exchanged a glance. "Sam, maybe we should lock you in the panic room for a couple of days."

"You don't have to worry. I won't leave you again. I won't let another Jessica die."

"Sam, the yellow-eyed demon is dead. And that wasn't your fault."

"There are no demons. I know you and Dad killed her to get me back into the family. I know Dad killed Mom, too."

Dean swore under his breath. Human or not, he wanted to go back and kill that doctor.

"Sam, I didn't kill Jessica."

"Then Dad did."

Dean couldn't help himself. He was frustrated and pissed that Sam could say these things, think these things. He punched Sam. Sam fell back to the ground.

"Dean," Bobby admonished. "This isn't Sam's fault."

"Yeah, nothing is ever his fault, is it?" Dean asked sarcastically. He jumped back in the car and sped off.

"Is he going to go kill someone?" Sam asked from the ground.

"Of course not," Bobby said as gently as he could. "Let's go inside."

Sam went in. Bobby insisted on the panic room. He knew that Sam said he wouldn't leave, but he didn't know where the kid's head was at.

SSS

Dean came back the next morning.

"Where you been?" Bobby asked.

"Just driving around. I can't believe I hit him. No wonder he thinks the worst of me," Dean said.

"Let's not start playing the blame game. The doctor filled up his head with a bunch of nonsense and we need to convince him of that," Bobby said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. We can't exactly take him on a hunt to show him the monsters. He'd get himself killed."

"Where is he anyway?" Dean asked.

"Panic room."

SSS

Sam realized that he shouldn't have agreed to stay. Dean had been able to kill Jessica because, like an idiot, he had told his family exactly where he was going. If he left and stayed hidden, Dean wouldn't be able to hurt anyone because of him. But now he was stuck in this stupid room.

The door opened. "Why don't you come upstairs for breakfast?" Dean suggested.

"OK," Sam said. "Dean, I feel so stupid. I know everything the doctor told me was a lie. I guess the drugs helped to cement it in. I'm sorry I believed that bad stuff about you," Sam said and hung his head down so Dean couldn't see his eyes. He was afraid Dean would know he was lying. On the other hand, it was kind of embarrassing knowing that he was stupid enough to buy all this for so many years.

Dean sighed a breath of relief. "It's OK, Sammy. I'm just glad you're back with us."

Great, now all he had to do was figure out how to get away without drawing suspicion. He followed Dean upstairs.

"Sammy's back," Dean exulted.

"Really?" Bobby asked. That seemed too easy.

"Yeah, I guess I just needed to get all the drugs out of my system for my brain to work right."

"OK,"Bobby said. He'd take easy for once. There was a first time for everything.

SSS

Sam had had a tough time keeping up the charade during breakfast. He hated these men sitting with him, but he couldn't let on to that. They had lied to him his whole life. Used psychological warfare to keep him in line.

After breakfast, Bobby got a call for a tow and he took off.

One down, Sam thought.

"I told Bobby I'd pick some stuff up for him from his supplier while he was gone. Want to come with me?"

"Um, I'm really tired, I think I need to get some more sleep," Sam said.

"OK, I'll be back in a little while," Dean said. He didn't really think anything of it. Sam had slept a lot yesterday and it was probably a result of the drugs. He'd be back to normal in no time.

When Dean had driven away, Sam hotwired one of Bobby's cars and took off in the other direction. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to come up with a plan fast.

SSS

Bobby got back and saw no sign of the boys. He figured Dean had taken Sam with him on his errand. He was glad that Sam was getting out. The fresh air and interaction with other people would do him good. He got to work on the car.

A half hour later, the Impala pulled in. Dean got out by himself.

"Sam isn't with you?" Bobby asked.

"No, he wanted to stay and get some sleep."

"He's not inside," Bobby said.

"Where did he go?" Dean asked.

"I think he played us," Bobby said.

"Any cars missing?" Dean asked.

Bobby went to look. He came back. "Yep. Luckily for us, it's one of the nicer ones."

"Why is that lucky?" Dean asked.

"I put a tracking device in it."

Dean smiled. That was lucky.


	6. Awareness

A/N I want to thank everyone who's reading this. I'm amazed at the response. More people have added this to their favorites than any other story I've written and it has the most reviews per chapter. That is making me really nervous about this last chapter, as the resolution may seem too easy. So, if it turns out to be a big disappointment after the rest of the story I apologize.

Sam didn't have any money. He wasn't going to steal any more. It was wrong. He pulled over when he was almost out of gas and went to sleep in the back seat.

SSS

Kate and Damon were driving down the highway when Kate took a deep breath. "I smell one of those idiots that killed Luther."

Damon breathed in. "You're right. He must be in that car pulled over up there."

They pulled over. "He's sleeping. Isn't that sweet?" Kate said as she peaked in the window. "Let's wake him up."

She smashed the window. Sam sat up. "Remember us?" Kate asked.

Sam remembered. His father and brother had convinced him that they were vampires and they had chopped off some of their heads. He was getting sick just thinking about it.

"I'm so sorry." He knew how inadequate that was.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Kate said. Those three had killed the love of her life. Vampiric love was not like human love. It was so much more. It lasted longer. It was a bond that nobody could break. Only by death would it end. And not even then, not really.

"Should we turn him or kill him?" Damon asked.

"Turn me? What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Turn you into a vampire. Duh."

A vampire? The doctor was wrong. Dean was telling the truth the whole time! And he had accused him of awful things. He felt terrible. Then he realized he had bigger problems right now. All three of them turned to the road when they heard an engine. It was very familiar to Sam.

"Oh crap," Dean said.

"What? Do you know them?" Bobby asked.

"They're vampires. We killed that woman's mate a few years ago."

"You killed her mate and left her alive? You never do that with vampires, boy."

"Yell later."

"Right."

They hopped out of the car. Kate and Damon turned to face them. "Well, there's another one of them."

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam said.

Dean didn't respond to that. He didn't know what exactly Sam was apologizing for. For all he knew, Sam was just apologizing so that he wouldn't hurt the "nice people." Bobby eased back towards the trunk.

"You still have that gun?" Kate asked.

"No," Dean said.

"Well, that sucks for you, doesn't it?"

Kate bared her fangs and lunged towards Dean. Sam stood up and tried to pull her back. Damon pushed Sam down to the ground. "Kate, wait. We should turn them."

"No," Bobby said. He had approached Kate while everyone else was otherwise occupied. He neatly cut her head off. He turned towards Damon. Sam had been in the process of getting up and Damon repositioned himself so that Sam was between him and Bobby. Dean cursed the fact that he didn't have a machete.

Sam tried to step aside but Damon grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Sam struggled. He would not let someone use him against Dean. Not after the way he had treated him.

Damon pulled a knife from his pocket and put it against Sam's throat. "Stop struggling."

"Let him go," Dean said.

"Or what? Why don't you have the old man put the blade down?"

"Who you calling an old man?" Bobby asked.

"You. Now put it down," he said and pulled Sam back closer to him.

Sam averted his eyes. He didn't deserve anything from Bobby or Dean. He had treated them badly.

Bobby put the machete down. He couldn't use it without chopping Sam's head off, too.

"Back up," Damon ordered. He wanted to turn the one he had captured, but he needed to put some space between them and the other two first.

"No way," Dean said. He wasn't going to increase the distance between him and Sam.

Damon grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back to an unnatural angle. Sam groaned in pain. But he was able to get an angle and he shoved his elbow into Damon's stomach. Damon was startled and let go of Sam's hair. He was able to back away from the knife and slip away from Damon. Dean quickly picked up Bobby's dropped machete and flew towards Damon. Damon lunged at Dean with his knife. Sam reached up and grabbed at Damon's knife hand. As Dean sliced through Damon's neck, Damon's knife clattered to the ground harmless.

"I'm sorry," Sam said once again.

"Are you really you this time?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

Dean was inclined to believe him since he had participated in the vampire fight. But he was still kind of mad at him. "Get in the car," he said briskly.

SSS

When they got back to Bobby's, Bobby discreetly left the boys alone. He knew they had stuff to work out. They sat in silence for a while. Finally Dean asked, "How could you believe that stuff of me?"

"I don't know. The doctor made everything he said sound so reasonable and everything I've been told my whole life unreasonable. I mean, if you think about it, ghosts, demons, monsters, it's crazy right?"

"But, you've seen all that stuff with your own eyes," Dean pointed out in exasperation.

"He said it was all a delusion. That Dad started it all to cover up for killing Mom."

"You know Dad wouldn't do that."

"I know, but he would ask these questions and then, ask other questions," it was all sounding pretty lame to Sam. "I'm sorry. What happened with the wraith hunt?"

"It was the nurse. Martin killed her."

"That's great. Is he still there?" Sam was worried that he would be in trouble.

"No, he came back here with me, but the thought of rescuing you stressed him out too much and he took off."

"Should we try to find him?" Sam asked.

Dean was annoyed that Sam had changed the subject. Sam was usually the one who wanted to talk this stuff out. "No. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"That's true. We don't know that much about him," Sam admitted.

"So, did you actually think I killed Jessica?" That was probably the most hurtful accusation Sam had hurled at him. He would never do anything to hurt Sam, and nothing that had happened to Sam had hurt him worse than that.

"Dean, I can't keep apologizing for this. It was a combination of the drugs and the doctor's suggestions."

"Yeah, Sam. It's always something with you. It's demon blood, or Ruby, or being possessed, or a number of other things. Nothing is ever your fault."

"Well, it's not like you're always so innocent. You sold your soul for me because you didn't want to live without me. You didn't do that for me, you did it for you. You broke the first seal. You let Jo get killed saving you from a hell hound." Sam knew that that last one was a low blow, but he was sick of Dean blaming him for everything. Maybe he had done more bad things, but he had been manipulated more, too. Demons had been hounding him his whole life, starting on his six-month birthday.

"OK, point taken," Dean said. Sam was right. They both had done things. They both had their excuses.

"So, are we OK?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're OK," Dean said. "Bitch," he added, just to prove it.

"Jerk," Sam answered back. He couldn't remember the last time they had done that. It felt good.

The End


End file.
